The Undertaker
The Undertaker is professional wrestler in WWE. Like many wrestlers, he has been both a protagonist (face) and antagonist (heel) in the past, though most of the time he is an anti-hero. History Undertaker was born in Death Valley in a Funeral Parlor He was the eldest Brother of Paul Beare and his unknown Mother the youngest Being Kane in the family . Undertaker would always be yelled at In the Family His Parents would always get yelled at when Kane did Bad Things his Parents would say he is the eldest he should of Known Better . In May 19, 1977 Undertaker would Set their Funeral Parlor on Fire leaving his Mothers Dead leaving Paul and Kane Alive after that Though there was no Proof the Authorities did not arrest him because of that Incident He started his career in the then-WWF in 1990 as a heel when he was a mystery partner brought in to fight in a Survivor Series match by Ted DiBiase Sr. It was implied that the Undertaker was undead and possessed supernatural powers. A few months later he was given a manager, Paul Bearer. He was a heel for more than a year until his partner Jake the Snake attacked Miss Elizabeth. Undertaker stopped him, and when Jake asked who's side he was on, he replied "Not Yours". From then on, although he used heel-like tactics against his opponents he was a face. In 1998, The Undertaker turned heel again by reuniting with Paul Bearer to form the Ministry of Darkness, a cult. This was his second-longest streak as a villain. His Ministry of Darkness, after first trying to conquer the WWF, joined Vince McMahon's Corporation to become the Corporate Ministry. This lasted until the end of 1999; after a leave of absence, he returned with a biker gimmick, where he went back and forth from being a heel and a face. His return to the dark side came when his brother Kane buried him alive, and he returned from the dead at WrestleMania 20 in 2004. Since then he has been a face, though occasionally still committing villainous acts. Villainous acts *Killing his parents by setting a fire in their funeral home in Death Valley. He almost killed his little brother Kane. *Kidnapping the wrestlers and managers (including Stone Cold Steve Austin, Stephanie McMahon and Theodore Long) *Stole the WWF Championship from Hulk Hogan with Ric Flair's assistance. *Locked The Ultimate Warrior in a casket, causing him to pass out due to lack of air before it was pried open again. *Helped Jake "The Snake" Roberts ruin Randy Savage's and Miss Elizabeth's wedding. *Taunted his opponents by building them caskets before his casket matches, especially when his opponent has a phobia of them. *Forming the Ministry of Darkness. *Attempting to embalm Steve Austin alive. *Performing a Satanic bloodletting ritual on Dennis Knight, turning him into the deranged Mideon. *Defeating Big Bossman in a Hell in a Cell match by hanging him by the neck. *Burning Stephanie McMahon's Teddy Bear during the Inferno Match against Kane. *Kidnapping and almost forcing Stephanie McMahon to marry him. *Joining the Corporate Ministry with Shane McMahon. * Interfering the Iron Man match between Triple H and The Rock at Judgment Day 2000 after he was warned not to interfere the match by Shawn Michaels. *Tied Hulk Hogan to his motorcycle and dragged him through the backstage area until Hogan crashed into a pile of boxes. *Buried his manager Paul Bearer in cement in 2004 because he was a weakness. *Dragging Edge through a pit in the ring to Hell. Wrestling Moves Finisher *'Tombstone Piledriver' - kneeling reverse piledriver (1990–present) *'Chokeslam' - inherited from Kane (1990–present) *'The Last Ride' - (2000–present) *'Hell's Gate '- (2008–present) WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2009 The Undertaker appears as an anti-hero and a playable wrestler, he disliked The Boogeyman who has hired Santino Marella and Finlay as Nu School, he manages to save Kane from Nu School's mind control devices, when Kane was destroyed by Boogeyman, he plots to avenge his brother by brainwashing one of the members of Nu School into turning him into a zombie to defeat a member of Nu School, the brainwashed member of Nu School was turned back to normal by The Phenom. The Undertaker later defeated Boogeyman in a Hell in a Cell match and seals him into the casket. Gallery The Undertaker cut by Danger Liam.png|The Undertaker in The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! See also The Undertaker on Heroes Wiki Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Redeemed Category:Muses Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Demon Category:Dark Priests Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Master Orator Category:Vigilante Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Protagonists Category:Wrestlers Category:Mute Category:Grey Zone Category:Dark Messiah Category:Honorable Category:Collector of Souls Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic